Love Secrets
by IndependentLove
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are together, but worried. Kyo has not yet been imprisoned yet Akito has not let him forget. What happens when it finally happens? - Kyoru
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay soooooooo here I am again and this time I want to write a Chapters series. I really did enjoy it and hope you do too! Kyo-kun do you mind doing the disclaimer?**_

_**Kyo: What? Hell no!**_

_**Tohru: Aw please Kyo?**_

_**Kyo: UHH-ok sure. DOES IT LOOK LIKE SHE OWNS THIS? Like hell she doesn't!**_

_***Smiles and picks up tea cup* Enjoy!**_

**Chapter One**

Kyo woke up and instinctively stretched his arms. He looked around and realized he was in the living room. The TV was on. He turned it off and walked out of the room and down the hall. It was so quiet. _Strange_, he thought, _Tohru should have been back by now. _They were both going to visit Kyoko at her grave. Maybe he should go out and look for her, he decided. Yuki was out with Machi for the day and Shigure was out with Ayame torturing his editor Mii.

As Kyo walked up the stairs he turned to a sudden sound coming from Tohru's room. He walked over slowly and opened her door.

Tohru looked up to see Kyo standing at her door.

"Tohru?" he said looking at her sitting on her bed, his face full of concern. She sniffled and quickly stood up smiling. She had been crying.

"Kyo! Oh, I am so sorry! I was getting dressed to go visit mom when I-um-I mean when I brushed over something dusty and it caught in my eye and umm…"

Kyo looked at her and sighed. "Tohru I know why you are crying. Why would you try and hide it?" He walked over to her and carefully held her close without hugging her and whispered, "I love you."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you too."

"It's alright, I 'm here for you." He leaned in and kissed her. She instantly melted and stood on her tippy-toes holding him by his shoulders, clinging to him.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled against his lips.

He placed his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes. Of course this was hard on her especially today. "Don't be. I-" He was interrupted by an annoying, no, two annoying high pitched squeals. Kyo turned around and Tohru looked over his shoulder.

"AH! Shigure I believe we have discovered the two love birds! However would you DARE think about leaving them ALONE together!" He gasped with wide eyes and covered his mouth with had formed into an 'o' on his shocked face.

Shigure frowned dramatically his back hand pressed against his forehead in a dramatic pose. "My dear Aya, you are right! I am completely speechless of this little scene I see before my eyes." He looked slyly at Kyo.

"WHAT THE HELL! WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING! NOW GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE KICK YOUR ASSES YOU PERVETED ASSHOLES!" Kyo yelled annoyed.

Ayame moved quickly to Tohru and held her hand and tilted her chin with the other leaning in close. "My dear Tohru, if EVER Kyo gets rough, you know where to find me! I will take 'special' care of you!" Then he and Shigure ran out giggling like little girls.

After visiting Kyoko, Tohru and Kyo walked through the park hand in hand. Tohru smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm so glad we got to visit mom!"

Kyo looked down at her smiling softly, tightening his grip on her hand. It had been five years since she had popped in among the Sohma family. Kyo was starting to worry though. It had been two years since his deadline to be locked away in the Cat room. Akito never let him forget it, but refused to tell him when it would happen. Until then he wanted to spend every moment with Tohru to have those wonderful memories. Occasionally, he would catch her sobbing into her soft white hands thinking of what would happen today. He thought back to earlier that day. Thinking of Kyoko's death had reminded her that she would once again lose someone she loved.

_**Chapter 2 will be out soon. Stay tuned!**_

_**Please R&R! Any suggestions are welcomed!**_

-**_IndependentLove _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, Okay I know it's been a while BUT I could not get close to a computer for a while and don't worry I am up to like Chapter 6 so far, but give me reviews for suggestions!**_

_**Ayame: Yes please review it would be so drastic if you didn't!**_

_**Shigure: Yes my dear Aya you are right it would be drastic. *Dramatic pose* Lets just hope Kyo and Tohru are not up to anything 'indecent'.**_

_**Kyo: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID DOG!**_

_**Shigure: Oh come on Kyo you know you were!**_

_***Tohru comes in blushing***_

_**Kyo: YOU SICK BASTARD! WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING RIGHT NOW!**_

_**Ayame: Ahhh, Gure, he said 'NOW'. You naughty boy, Kyo! What have you and Tohru been doing behind our backs?**_

_***Tohru blushes even harder***_

_**Kyo: YOU-**_

_***Pushes Kyo* Okayyyyy now for the story! Enjoy! Oh and OBVIOUSLY this is not my work sadly!**_

When they got home, they quietly listened to hear if Ayame was still here with Shigure. Surprisingly it was eerily quiet. They looked at each other as relief flooded their eyes.

*CRASH*

Ayame's voice filled the room. "You children didn't really believe we would let you come back to a lonesome house would you?" he looked at them disapprovingly then said slyly, "I'm afraid Shigure and I took advantage of that!"

"Oh Aya, please not with that again, at least not in front of the children!" They both grinned and gave each other thumbs up. Before Kyo or Tohru could react they heard a familiar voice.

"Idiots." Hatori mumbled letting himself in.

"Tori-san! Oh dear! I should have known you were going to be here! Watch out Kyo! You naughty, naughty man trying to snake Tohru right from under our noses! I have only-OWWW!" Ayame sputtered after having Kyo's fist dig into his jaw.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" he shouted. "JUST SEE WHAT YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE AFTER THAT!"

"Hatori-san," Tohru said nervously, "Kyo and I got so caught up today that I forgot you were coming for dinner! Oh-um-excuse me! Let me get started on that right away!" With that she left the four men in the doorway.

"UGH! I'll deal with you later." He said turning to Ayame. He left to the kitchen leaving the three older zodiac members with amused smirks.

Kyo walked into the kitchen feeling aggravated. But when he saw Tohru standing there he couldn't help but feel a surge of calmness surround him. She was lovely.

Tohru turned to see Kyo standing in the doorway. She smiled brightly at him, looking up from the vegetables she had been slicing on the counter. "Kyo do you need me to get something for you? Would you like some tea?"

Kyo smiled. "No, I came in here for you. Do you need me to help you with something?"

Tohru's eyes widened slightly and a light blush came to her cheeks. _Lovely, _Kyo thought again.

She tilted her head to the side, "Oh. Umm-Do you mind setting the table? The soup is almost done."

He nodded as she turned back to the vegetables. He retrieved the place mats and utensils. All he needed were the plates. He walked over to where Tohru was standing. He leaned over to the cabinet above her head but stopped short, placing his hands on her shoulders. He nuzzled his face into her hair and to the side of her neck.

Tohru had stopped what she was doing and sighed contentedly when she felt him nibbling on her ear. She giggled. He chuckled and reached up to retrieve the plates this time succeeding.

Kyo walked into the dining room to find the 'Three Musketeers", or "The Three Idiots" as he called them, huddled together whispering. They stopped and looked up abruptly when he walked in.

"What's going on?" Kyo asked suspiciously starting to set the table.

Shigure waved his hand up and down, "Nothing, nothing at all, my sweet little kitten."

"Shut-up!" he said starting to feel annoyed again, "Really what's with you guys?"

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru said coming in to the room. She sat down after passing everyone their own bowl.

"YUMMY!" Ayame said giddily.

"Thank you Tohru! You really do outdo yourself." Shigure said.

"OF COURSE! I just want everyone to be happy!" Tohru exclaimed as the three older Soma's exchanged worried glances.

"I'm home!" Tohru heard Yuki say as he opened the front door. She got up from the table where, although dinner was long over, everyone was sitting around laughing and joking as well as insults and fists every once in a while.

"Yuki we are in here! How was your day? Machi? I hope she is well!" Tohru said leading him into the kitchen and towards the dinner room.

"Oh my day was fine. Machi is great and asked me to give you her greetings." Yuki said coming into the dining room. "Also she-", Yuki's eyes fell on Ayame.

_"Oh! My dear brother, how I have longed for this moment! I-"_ He started.

"Shigure!" Yuki threatened.

"Ahhhh", Shigure whimpered.

Yuki sighed. "Stupid Cat", he greeted.

"Damn Rat" Kyo replied.

Though Kyo and Yuki were still very rude and placated each other, there was a slight spark of 'friendship' growing there.

As Kyo, Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure went into the sitting room to talk, Yuki and Tohru went to clean up the kitchen. Just about a few minutes later they both walked in, apparently all that was needed to do was wipe down the counters.

Kyo held out his hand to Tohru from across the room, beckoning for her to come sit next to him. Everyone watched amused as she made her way there blushing. Over the past couple of months Kyo had gotten gentler and openly showed his affection for her. She sat down and tried to listen attentively, but was more consciously aware of him next to her, his scent making her dizzy.

Towards the end Hatori glanced around clearing his throat. He looked out the room as he talked. "Kyo, Tohru, Akito has requested that you both see him." He looked towards all sitting in the room with apologetic eyes. Kyo Tohru and Yuki had stiffened. Ayame and Shigure didn't look the bit surprised but did look worried.

"What does _he _want?" Kyo asked.

"When?" Tohru asked hoarsely.

"Tomorrow at noon."

"What does he want?" Kyo asked again.

Hatori sighed, "He says it's time."

**_Okay hoped you liked it! Please review! Chapter 3 will be here when your lovely reviews come in!_**

**_Ayame: Ah Gure you were soo wonderful! How you do it simply amazes me!_**

**_Shigure: Aya my fear you are the amazing one! You do not even tire out!_**

**_Ayame: Gure I am actually feeling very tired! I'm going to bed!_**

**_Shigure: Yes... Would you like me to accompany you?_**

**_Ayame: You wouldn't let me sleep..._**

**_*Both Grin*_**

**_Hatori: Idiots_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay I admit this was kind of sad for me to write but don't worry its SUPPOSED to get happy later, 'kay?**_

_**Haru: By the way she doesn't own Fruits Basket or me.**_

_**Whoa where'd you come from?**_

_**Haru: I came to visit Yuki, but no on was home. Are they here?**_

_**No. I thought I was doing the introduction by myself since Tohru and Kyo were running late.**_

_**Haru: Enjoy the story.**_

Kyo paced nervously around the room. _Please, please! Not now, _he thought_. Why NOW!_

Tohru stood in the restroom still shocked after the announcement. _"He says its time",_ Hatori had said. She finished putting on her clothes and placed a towel around her shoulders letting the ends of her hair soak the towel as she walked out.

She came into the room to find a pacing, worried looking Kyo. She willed herself not to cry. _He needs me right now!_ She thought fiercely. "Kyo…"

He stopped and slumped on the bed. She walked over to him and sat down. She ran her slender fingers through his orange, silky hair to the front of his shirt. He caught her hand and looked at her.

"It's all right. I'm here for you." She said repeating his words from earlier today. He brought his face to her shoulder and breathed in her fresh scent.

"Tohru?" he murmured.

"Hmmnn?"

He looked up at her then got up and walked over to the bedside table. He opened the drawer and fetched a small velvet box. She looked at him slightly wide-eyed, not sure of the thoughts running through her mind.

He sat back down next to her and took a deep breath. "Tohru, I-I lovey-y-ou and I-I…"

He was nervous, she could tell. She smiled at him, encouraging him.

"I want to leave you with something. Something that I had wanted to give you for some time…" His cheeks were hot pink and he looked back down. He opened the box slowly.

Tohru silently gasped as her eyes took in the ring. It was petite, silver and had a fairly large but very modest diamond in the center. She looked back to him tears in her eyes.

"It's a promise ring… ya know so that ya know that well whatever happens I love you…" He blushed harder the tips of his ears red.

"Kyo I-I love you too! It's beautiful! I love it!"

Kyo smiled and gently pulled it out of the case and slipped it onto her small delicate finger. It fit perfectly. He bent down and kissed her softly. She moved closer and moaned as he deepened the kiss. He got as close as he could, daring the curse to trigger. Her hands reached up to his shoulders, entwining her fingers in his hair. He had slowly moved his hands from his lap and onto her hips pulling her to him. He licked her lip slightly then nibbled. Passionately involved, Tohru ran her left hand to the back of his neck holding him tight and he could feel the ring pressed cold against his skin.

Reluctantly Kyo let a tear drop and broke the kiss. Tohru felt water pooling in her eyes. Kyo looked up and brushed his lips across her jawline and down her throat. He didn't want it to stop. He wanted to be with her. He wanted the moment to last.

Forever.

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Shigure walked quietly towards the main house the next day. Shigures face was emotionless and Yukis was pale concerned and scared. Tohru and Kyo clung to each other dreading the moment of separation. They only had worry and fear on their faces, partly for what might happen after they were separated but more for what Akito might do.

Hatori met them at the front gate and stopped led them in. At the door he stopped Yuki and Shigure.

"I'm sorry. You cannot go any further. Akito's orders." The two nodded dumbly. "Come with me." He said motioning towards the young couple. Kyo's grip tightened around Tohru's as they walked in. Hatori's eyes followed them, full of concern and pity.

They came to a hall before Akito's room. "Please wait here while I announce your arrival." He said soberly. Hatori walked out slowly.

Kyo turned to look at Tohru and ran his hands from her hands, to her elbow, to her shoulders, then to her face before he suddenly turned away biting back a sob. Tohru reached out and turned his face towards hers before smiling sadly and leaning in to kiss him. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you" They said in unison.

Hatori came in and nodded.

Kyo held Tohru's hand up to his lips and kissed the ring around her white finger. They got to Akito's room and walked in.

_**Kyo and Tohru walk in. **_

___**Hi guys!**_

_**Kyo: Hey... So I thought I proposed differently?**_

_**Tohru: Kyo-kun, it's just an alternative to what could have happened, right?**_

_**Yup.**_

_**Haru: Hey.**_

_**Kyo: Dammit. What are you doing here!**_

_**Haru: Waiting for Yuki.**_

_**Kyo: Geez can't you EVER leave him alone?**_

_**Black Haru: Shut up!**_

_**OKAYYYYYYY SEE YOU LATER! COME ON TOHRU LET'S GO!**_

_**Haru: Hey wait up!**_

_**Kyo Alone: *Sighs* Review**_

_**-IndependantLove**_


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter is a little depressing... BUT don't worry it gets better later. Sorry about the wait though! I had to be sure everything was right. And sorry if it's a little short...

_ SPECIAL THANKS TO: Otaku Mom - Check out her stories! They provide inspiration for the mind... Seriously._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters only my idea of this story, that's it!**

Oh and I'm sorry, I just can't let the charaters come out before the chapter begins like previous times. Just not in depressing chapters. It doesn't feel right... lol. Enjoy!

**I revised the chapter a little. I noticed that this was the unedited version, SORRY! Enjoy and chapter 5 is just being edited and revised! It should be out by the 19th!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four <strong>

Kyo, Tohru, and Hatori entered the room slowly. Kyo licked his lips anxiously at the sight of Akito reclining comfortably on a gray futon. It was the first time he'd been in this room, apparently it was hers.

Akito's back was to the trio as she slowly sat up; her head inclined just so as she glanced back at them, a slight sneer marring her features. The raking intensity of her gaze from beneath her long, black dreadlocks stripped away all pretense and left nothing but stark fear in their eyes and on their faces. Kyo recognized this fact and shivered as a deep chill ran down his spine and he shut his eyes tightly. _That's it… any hope I had just died_. _Akito may be able to read our expressions, but I can read hers, too. I don't have a chance in hell of remaining free._

Tohru's eyes flickered toward Akito as the Sohma head cleared her throat prior to speaking. The words were dark, chill ice, dripping with sarcasm.

"Tohru… Kyo, how nice to see you again." Akito stood and fixed her elegant piece of clothing before turning gracefully toward them.

_Her words are smooth like silk or honey, but when she speaks, I-I feel like a cold slab of stone plunges into my chest. _Tohru shuddered as Akito's dark eyes searched hers. _Her eyes… she's already made up her mind._

Akito stared at Tohru for a moment as it was the God's turn to feel a sharp stab deep into her chest. Fear and jealousy raged through her, and she fought to control it. _Later…I will deal with this later._ Each word she finally spoke contained as much venom as she could muster. She desired to bring Tohru's hopes crashing down around her. Each word, drawn out and clearly spoken, hammered a nail into Kyo's cage.

"Kyo… Your time is up. Yuki remains unbeaten and unscathed. I'm sure you have said your 'good-byes'; now let's leave…"

Kyo looked toward Hatori, hoping the dragon might grant him reprieve, but it was a vain hope. Hatori only nodded slightly and refused to meet his gaze. Kyo turned to Tohru who was watching him with misty eyes. _Tohru..._He opened his mouth slightly. _So much… so much he wanted to say and yet… and yet the words won't come. I-I have to go, _He felt the bindings of his curse work through his blood as if a second being occupied his skin. It seemed as if against his will, he slowly stood and obediently crossed the room to where Akito stood.

Akito smirked as she watched her monster approach him. Fear apparent in his eyes. _Never… NEVER again would he disobey, would he leave her side._

His eyes wide, Kyo bowed jerkily. "Yes… Akito." He stuttered, words as stiff as his bow, he glanced one last time in Hatori and Tohru's direction then walked out of the room on Akito's heels.

Tohru watched without speaking as they left the room. Suddenly her world was spinning and she had to lean forward so that she was on all fours, and shut her eyes tight. She felt like throwing up as tears trickled down her cheeks and strangled sobs left her throat. _Why did I have to be here…why did Akito summon me? He didn't want to talk to me… he just wanted to take him away… we were so happy._

She heard movement behind her, and then Hatori's soothing voice. "Come, Tohru. It is time to leave."

Shaky breaths racked Tohru's frame as she sobbed "He's g-g-gone. K-k-kyo's gone. I—I can't stand it!"

Her feet left the floor suddenly, and she lay cradled against a broad chest, as Hatori picked her up carefully and carried her toward the entrance. He murmured soft reassurances trying not to hold her too close while she whimpered and cried into his white shirt. _WHY?_

Shigure and Yuki waited in the front garden and stood up quickly as she and Hatori emerged. She heard their footsteps running towards her.

Yuki approached first, his eyes wide with concern. "Is she hurt? What happened?"

Shigure arrived and laid a comforting hand on Tohru's shoulder. The young woman's face remained buried in Hatori's crook of his arm; muffled sobs and sniffles not yet abated.

Tohru felt vibrations run through his body as he replied. "No, Yuki. She is not hurt. Kyo is simply…" The sentence trailed off as he gazed at the still-crying girl in his arms.

"Let's go home." She heard Shigure's comforting voice.

Hatori nodded and Yuki followed close behind. Five people had left their house to come to Akito's. They had walked to prolong what little time was left. Now four walked out of the front gate; only four returned home.

Kyo looked out on the courtyard surrounding the Cat's House. He gripped the bars with both hands and closed his eyes trying to imagine what his life would be like right now, if he was not the cat of the Zodiac…if he was not even a part of the Zodiac. _Shut-up! If I wasn't like this, Tohru and I would not have met. Tohru… _He winced in pain._ I love her…so much, but she's in pain… maybe it would have been best if… No! Stop thinking like this! What's done is done. Her and Master were… her and master are the best things in my life. The best thing that ever happened to me…_

Akito's cutting words still echoed throughout his soul. He leaned his forehead against the cold metal and fought to forget the hurtful words.

Akito's soft silky voice continued to whisper , ignoring his mental protests "_Surely, Kyo, you knew this day would come. Why the long face? You can tell me. Am I not merciful to allow you to live with your memories?"_

Sarcasm laced with disgust and dark humor raced rampant about his prison, _"Your relationship is forever lost. The cat is not meant to be loved! You're a monster! Your true form declares you one, and so you are. A monster cannot love. Therefore the so-called 'bond' you shared with 'Tohru' is ridiculous, fake, and untrue."_

As the words echoed in his memory, sarcasm escalated to vitriol and Akito's final spitting words cut like knives. _"Do you know why I allowed this time to pass? Because I knew it would hurt more…after experiencing love. It hurts when someone you love is taken away from you. You and that stupid girl did that to me! You drew away my juunishi! You seduced them into loving you and believing things were changing… in believing that someone actually understood!"_

Kyo shook his head, desperate... desperate for the whispering voice to stop; to leave him in peace. He stumbled back from the light and crawled into the dark where he lay; lay waiting…waiting for death, the only means to obtaining a peaceful life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love Secrets**_

**Chapter Five - Slow Process**

* * *

><p>Waking up, Tohru felt the feel of unfamiliar blankets and pillows under and on top of her. She sat up and realized she was in her room. <em>How strange,<em> she thought. _Kyo and I always sleep in his-_

Eyes widening she rushed out towards the room down the hall, her body visibly shaking. She saw the neatness of the room... the way she had left it the night before their... last night together. Suddenly, the nightmare from last night dawned on her. She wanted to yell.

"K-k-yo," she whispered and her voice sounded raspy and as she brought her hands to her face slowly, she realized her eyes were puffy like she had been crying. She shuddered and a sob escaped through her lips as she sunk to the ground slowly, a position she had become familiar with the night before. The night he was-

She cried out again and she barely had time to register the sound of voices and of black flowing black hair resting on the ground beneath her, of small, but firm arms gripping her and bringing her into her lap like a small child. The soothing sounds, before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Two male figures stood against the sunset, both a cigarette in hand, talking in low, hushed voices. Stubbing out the dissolving stub, the shorter male leaned over the porch railing, his shaggy hair falling over his hooded, gray eyes.<p>

"Ha-san... I don't like the way this is going," he finally said, confessing his thoughts, "It's not right... keeping her there in that house, reminders of _him _everywhere."

Hatori took a drag then stubbed his cigarette out too, his sigh releasing the smoke held in his body. He looked over to his worried friend in concern. Shigure was not one to humbly acknowledge his concerns so easily, but yet here he was, a crease showing in between his dark, black brows, his eyes lowered in contemplation.

"What do you... suppose we do?" he asked,his voice even, but concern lingered in every word.

Shigure smiled, and suddenly it seemed as if he had no worries at all, "Ah Ha-san... are you asking for my advice?" he asked slyly.

Hatori sighed audiably, irritation clearly evident as he brought his hand up to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, "Shigure..." he bit out.

Shigure slumped back, his eyes roaming about the garden in front of the dragons home. He turned his face back to the Sohma doctor, eyes narrowed in concentration. "Do you suppose we could have her mem-,"

"No!" Hatori snapped before he could finish. He leaned his elbows on the frame of the railing and rubbed his temples, "No," he said softly, "Akito has not given the order... and I wouldn't want to do that, not out of my own will, and definitely not to Honda Tohru."

Shigure nodded, "But that still doesn't give us an answer so as what to do," he insisted in a low voice, more of a murmur to himself than to his friend, "Hana and Uo, have tried to comfort her... for all they know Kyo is dead or he abandoned the family..."

Hatori nodded, grateful to the two girls, for trusting in the strange family, no questions asked when Tohru had had an unexpected change in personality, they simply cared for her as the family that she was, even without the blood ties. There was no doubt in his mind, though, that questions would be raised soon.

"It has only been about a month. We need to wait a bit longer until we make a decision. Until then, we do all we can to make sure she is occupied and busy. She does not do well with fiddling her thumbs."

Suddenly, Shigure stood, the playful dog back, the concern in his eyes melded behind amusement, the mask so perfect only Hatori could see it. "Well, Ha-san I have to go. OH!" he said dramatically, "Ha-san has a date night with me tonight."

Hatori cursed beneath his breath, "Shigure, enough with this foolishness-"

Shigure pouted, "But Tohru has dinner for fourrrrr," he whined.

"What do you mean?" asked Hatori, mildly interested.

"Hatsuharu has a commitment with Momiji this evening and Rin spent the day with Tohru at home. Tohru wanted to invite you for dinner."

Hatori nodded, "All right, you may tell her I will go. I will be over at around 5:30,"

"Well Ha-san, so bold so as to invite yourself over like that, but," he held up his hands in defense, "I'm taken!"

Hatori sighed.

* * *

><p>"Rin?" Tohru asked shyly.<p>

The girl with raven tresses looked up from the drawing she was criticizing and turned to the brunette. She had set her book aside and her eyes were downcast. "Yes?" she asked in an even voice, concern in her black eyes.

"Um... never mind,"

The older girl studied her for a second before nodding and standing up, she would tell her when she's ready. "Why don't we go make dinner?" she suggested, her voice sounding bored.

Tohru nodded still lost in her own thoughts and stood as well. When they reached the kitchen, she immediately smiled and went for the pan at the bottom of the pantry.

"Rin, sometimes... I miss him so much and other times I feel like I don't, as if I can't feel anything," she confided to the surprised older girl quietly, "Is that wrong?"

Rin turned around from the cabinet she'd been rummaging in and saw that the riceball had forgotten her smile, staring blankly an\t the pan she had set onto the stove-top. "Of course not Tohru. Kyo will always be dear to you... whether he's here or not," she said the last part quietly, "I have a question Tohru..."

"Of course, what is it?" she asked trying to regain the smile that had left her pretty features. _Shigure will be home soon, _she scolded mentally.

"If you could see Kyo again, would you?" Rin looked up with curious eyes. Tohru had mild shock on her face, but there was mostly sadness.

"Yes," she said in a whisper, "I would see him... I would reassure him that I still love him and that I always will,"

Rin nodded approvingly and burrowed her eyebrows together in concentration, when a rumbling sound shifted from outside. Tohru looked outside through the shoji screen just in time to see the drops of rain turn from sprinkles to a down pour. "I hope Kyo is alright," she said smiling wistfully, "He never did like the rain."

* * *

><p>Looking up from the piece of parchment and charcoal stud on the only low table in the room, Kyo stood and walked towards the sound coming from between the cold metal bars. His world was in darkness, the only light he ever received were from the sun rays through these bars. Now, though, rain splattered against the small shack-like home and he closed his eyes as his skin tingled in pain. He fought against the sudden feeling of sleepiness coming over him as he drew himself closer to the sound. <em>Drip. Platter. Drip. Splash. Drop.<em>

Reaching out a hand he felt the cool wind slosh against it and felt the feel of rain against his palm, wrist and forearm. Hissing a bit to endure the feel of the water against his skin and to stop himself from pulling his hand back in like a startled cat, he stayed and, strangely, it calmed him.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not updating sooner guys! Really I am! Anyway, as you may have guessed Love Secrets won, and silently I was hoping it would whether I realized it or not! :P

For those who are still faithful even through the long wait, THANK YOU! May I hope to see your encouraging reviews! Maybe I might feel compelled to write sooner than later! Thank you so much and again _please REVIEW!_

-Indie ^_~


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love Secrets: **_**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Rin asked as she wiped the counter down one last time.<p>

"Hmnn… nothing I think," Tohru said with a light smile, "The only thing I have to do tomorrow is go out to the Secret Base and weed a little, since Yuki has been at the university, well, he doesn't really get to do it anymore so I do it," she added cheerfully.

Rin nodded, "I'm going to go to the mall, pick up a new jacket and some shirts maybe, would you like to come? I really don't like going by myself at this time of the year,"

"Of course, if you want me to, I will," Rin nodded and turned around to turn off the kitchen lights behind her.

"Let's go check up on the boys," she said with a hint of amusement. They could hear Shigure with his loud talking and Hatori with his silent cursing. Tohru stifled a giggle behind her hand as they stepped into the room. Shigure was sprawled out on the floor, in what looked like an attempted embrace. Hatori had his hand held out in a disgruntled, "Get off of me" gesture.

"Ah! Ha-sannnnn!" Shigure whined, "That hurt! Tohru, my flower, tell him you are not pleased!"

"That is enough Shigure," Hatori said before she could talk, "I think it's about time we head home," he turned to her and she could see the mischievous glint in his eye.

Tohru nodded, "Yes it's very late, Hatori-san still has work tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed dinner!"

"It was very appetizing, thank you," he said with the slightest of smiles. He stood up and Rin followed suit with Shigure and Tohru in tow. Shigure stood on the porch leaning against the doorframe calling out teasing remarks to the raven-haired girl, she responding with curt remarks. Hatori stopped walking down the pathway and turned to Tohru, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Please take care, Tohru, this will all pass soon. I am sure of it,"

Tohru shuddered and nodded, "Thank you Hatori-san, good night,"

"Good night,"

"Tohruuuuuu," Shigure called, "What about me? Why are you whispering sweet nothings to Ha-san! That's not fair!" he pouted and Tohru smiled and slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Now Shigure, we don't make comments such as those!" she scolded, time had passed so she had already learned how to deal with his silly, teasing antics.

* * *

><p>Tohru sat quietly, her blanket wrapped around her slim figure, the hot cup of tea huddled beneath her fingers. As the wind picked up she shuddered and looked up to where the moon was covered by the clouds. The rain from earlier today had cleared the sky so beautifully, that the sky looked darker, but clearer than ever before.<p>

Blinking back tears, she finished her tea and allowed herself to think about the red-headed boy she had devoted herself to. But instead of focusing on what happened and what might never happen or rather what might never come back, she thought about him alone. The way his messy hair would sway a little bit to the rhythmic movement of the wind. The way his calloused hands, hard and rough from training with his master, would hold hers in the gentlest way, the way he never did with anyone else. He would share his happiness with her, making sure to live in the moment with her. Even though he was gruff, he would always have a twinkle in his eyes that spoke more volumes than she herself could read. And when she was sad… he would pick her right back up.

Finally allowing the tears to come, she whimpered lightly in desperation, the need for him to be here by her side greater than ever. She tried… she tried oh so hard, but every time she thought about him her heart jerked painfully. Everytime someone mentioned him, her smile faltered just a little. Right now though, among the stars and the dark night sky, she felt closer to him in every way. He was still here, he would always be with her whether she would never see him or not. She shared a bond with him, too. Only this bond was stronger, because this was the bond of love.

* * *

><p>Rin slipped in quietly, shutting the door behind her. Her footsteps fell softly and only the sound of her shallow breathes were heard. Opening the Shoji door she knew all too well she opened it and slipped in. She heard a creak and held very still. These walls were way to thin. Once she felt everything was alright she put her things down, careful to lay her keys on the carpet instead of the hard floor or the wooded dresser where it would make noise. She looked over to her sleeping boyfriend and chuckled slightly. He was stretched out on the large bed his head tilted up, his mouth hanging open.<p>

She slowly began to undress, starting with her leather gloves first and her stockings. Going over to the hidden box under the chair in the corner, she flipped it open and pulled out her night shorts and large t-shirt that Haru had given her. She blindly combed her fingers through her hair and made a braid, leaving it to slowly unravel by morning without a hair band. Finally satisfied she slowly slipped into the bed next to the sleeping cursed ox and struggled to push him over to make room for herself.

He opened one sleepy eye and yawned. "Rin?" he mumbled.

"Shhh," She pulled him closer and he draped his leg over hers lending her his warmth. "I tried calling you," she said with a yawn. Though they each had a phone, Rin and Haru had thought it best to buy a separate phone. Aways on vibrate, always hidden beneath clothes, and never shown in front of anyone.

"I know, I saw and tried to call you back, but Momiji didn't take too well when I had to get out of the water," he explained in her hair.

She nodded, "Water?"

"Mmm, I'll tell you tomorrow," he buried his nose into her shoulder and inhaled, "You smell like cherry blossoms," he said breathlessly and she felt the familiar chill run up her back. Instead of reacting, though, she stayed still and closed her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered in concern. Rin shuddered and huddled deeper into his chest underneath his blanket. He pulled away a little, cupping her face between his large hands and looked pointedly into her black depths. She refused to meet his gaze.

"It's just... Tohru and... Kyo. I mean it's hard to just think about their situation, but when I try to put myself in her place... ?" she looked up to his face finding his gray eyes filled with concern, "I think about… about when I decided to find a way out of this curse... for you. When I was away from you, for so long, trying, in vain, to just protect you. The difference is, though, that I knew, even with Akito there, I could go back, just like now, but for them they're sperated, not by choice but by force, I could never stand that."

Haru leaned down to kiss her lips, tugging her lower lip out from between her teeth, "It's okay," he said softly after a moment, "Somehow, we'll find a way out of this. For Tohru and Kyo... you know I won't stop and I know you won't either. And I love and admire the way you stick by her side through all of this. I'm glad you've made a friend."

She glared at him at that and he stifled a chuckle his voice sounding husky deep beneath his chest, "I'm just..." she was going to say _worried_, but knew that would just prove his point, "tired," she said instead, "and not thinking clearly, let's go to sleep, I have to be out of here before five AM, if you forgot," he nodded and tucked a strand of black hair, that had escaped her loose braid, behind her ear and leaned down once more to capture her lips with his.

"Good night," was the last thing she heard him say before falling asleep, dreaming up ideas and plans... anything that would help her dear friend.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I know it might look as though I haven't really added anything to the plot, but this is important. Knowing where everyone is and how everyone feels about it has to be included. And I know the "bond of love" thing was a little corny, but i like it so there! :P

Until next time! PLEASE read and review!

-Indie


	7. Chapter 7

**_Love Secrets: Chapter 7_**

* * *

><p>Kyo woke, slightly breathless. Sitting up from the dusty floor mats, he rubbed his face and yawned. His dream had been so real. He had felt the sun on his face, he had heard the laughter and had felt the vibrations on the ground from pounding footsteps running towards him. Looking down at his hands dangling from the elbows that were resting on his knees he sighed, and for the billionth time since being imprisoned he thought about her.<p>

Closing his eyes he tried to imagine her face, her hair, and the way she would smile just for him. He was interrupted, though, by the clanging of a door being opened and closed. One of the servants had left his breakfast plate on the low table by the door, that hidden door that he could never find the latch for, no matter how hard he tried. He walked slowly towards the food and picked at it lamely. He wasn't hungry. He pushed it away, thinking to save it for lunch, since he only got two meals a day. He felt his temper flare as he thought about this confined place he lived in. He calmly pushed it down and instead walked towards the center of the practically empty room and began his katas. _Breathe in… breathe out… breathe in... breathe out... _

Suddenly a flutter of paper caught his attention as it fluttered towards the floor below the barred window. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He bent and picked it up, his beige yukata brushing the floor as he did. His eyes widened when he realized it wasn't just a scrap of paper that flew in by the wind, but it was a note. His name was written on the outside, a handwriting that he didn't recognize. Opening it he found only three sentences with a signed name.

_Find a place to hide letters or notes and do it fast. Drop your responses in the bushes right below the third bar on the right I'll pick it up whenever I can. She still loves you; we only want your happiness. _

_Rin_

He shook his head, dropping the note. He had to be hallucinating. This was crazy; Rin wouldn't do this… would she? She had written '_we only want your happiness'. _That didn't sound like her at all… Wait would these notes be sent to… Tohru? If they were… what would he say or write?

Decision made, he rushed towards the table in the corner where a few loose leafs of papers sat and a piece of charcoal, too. He wrote and realized his hand was shaking. Taking a deep breath he started again. When he finished, he stuck his hand out and let it flutter along the wooded wall, until it remained hidden beneath the bushes. He sat down and thought.

What if it wasn't Rin? What if it was Akito, wanting to find some kind of fault with him… just to torture him. Panic set in and he began to breathe in and out shallowly. He realized, though, that he was being selfish… of course he would take any risk just to be sure that she was alright. He walked over to the plate of food and began to eat, letting a small smile stretch on his face.

* * *

><p>Tohru collapsed onto her bed and let out a small moan. Walking around the mall may seem fun when you're distracted, but once you focus on your sore feet and back it's a whole different story. Rin let out a small chuckle and set down her bags too and laid down on the large bed beside the brunette.<p>

"Well, that was tiring," she said.

They both giggled and Rin sat up to reach over to grab a hairbrush. Tohru took the cue and sat up too, letting the older girl comb through her smooth locks. She leaned her face into her hands and closed her eyes. "I don't think there's anything more relaxing than having your hair brushed," she mumbled.

"I don't know," Rin said with a shrug, beginning to make a tight braid, "I think I could… name a few."

Tohru laughed and lightly slapped her knee in reprimand, "Ha ha ha, and how's Haru these days?"

Rin stuck out her tongue and finished the braid, twirling the rubber band around the ends of Tohru's hair. Giving the hairbrush to her companion, she turned around and let her brush through her black raven hair.

"So what did you want to give me? You had me a little anxious when you told me to sit in the car when we went to Haru's," she said as she parted her hair into three to begin the braid.

Rin sighed and didn't answer for a moment. Tohru was halfway done when she spoke, "Well, remember how I asked you if you could see Kyo again, would you? I kinda found a way…" Tohru froze, her finger stopping the movement of twirling the rubber band around the older girls' thick hair.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"I mean this," she said simply pulling out a yellow slip of paper. She reached over and grabbed her hair ends from the others hands and finished tying her hair. Tohru sat back on her heels and turned the paper around, finding her name printed in somewhat shaky handwriting. She looked up and Rin gave her a small smile, urging her to open it. She did and read.

_Tohru,_

_I love you. Please know that. I hope everything is okay with you. Rin introduced an idea, I had no idea about. Thank her. I wish I could still be with you, but for now this is all we have. Don't be sad. I don't like tears, I like it when you smile and when you laugh. Don't give up. We'll find a way out of this, I know we will. Until then, please take care._

_I love you,_

_Kyo_

Tears began to leak and she pulled the paper away, afraid to soil it. It couldn't possibly be this easy, but yet here she was reading his words. He had changed. But he was still Kyo. She folded it neatly and placed it in between the pages of her novel on her bedside calmly. "Rin?"

"Yes?"

Flinging herself towards the girl she managed to sob a small 'Thank you'.

* * *

><p>Akito curled her fingers around her simple kimono and tugged at her hair absently, pulling them out of her face. As she looked over her gardens, she wondered, briefly, with a scoff, how the monster was. <em>Ugh, <em>she thought, _that stupid thing… now it is suffering. _A light knock at the door made her raise her head and she saw Kureno bow politely, softly announcing that Sohma Shigure, year of the Dog, was here. She thanked him coolly and asked him to bring him in.

"Yes Akito," she smiled.

"Akito," she heard, his voice smooth revealing nothing he might be thinking.

"Shigure, what business do you have, visiting me?"

"Akito, you wound me. I wished only to pay you a social visit,"

She scoffed and narrowed her eyes, "Really? And how is Hatori?"

"Hatori is well, thank you for asking," he said slyly.

"You bore me, Shigure; I have no time for your games,"

He peeked at her from beneath his shaggy hair, and sat down beside her, "Really?" he asked sensually.

She felt a chill go down her spine, "Shigure this changes nothing,"

"I'm not asking for that," he said softly. She closed her eyes and let him take over. She was too tired, but followed him, and once it was over and she was in a state of drowsiness he got up and left and she was left to wander in her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so what do you guys think? I hated this chapter... I had to rewrite it a lot, but then just went back to what I originally wrote. I thought about including Akito for the first time since chapter... 4? Was it to much with Shigure? They were (and still are lovers) so I thought it appropriate.

One more thing, just remember no one knows Akito is a woman except Hatori, Kureno, Shigure, and Ren. Just a note.

Okay well thank you and please REVIEW, you have no idea how I squel when I realized I got a review! 6_~

-Indie


	8. Chapter 8  Plans & Secrets

**Chapter 8 - Plans & Secrets**

* * *

><p>Haru swung his leg back quickly, and took on a steady defense pose. Kazuma steadied his hands for the blow the ox was getting ready to throw.<p>

"Now watch closely children," he said loudly for them to hear, "When your opponent favors his right leg-kick as Haru does, you can easily use it to your advantage…" Just as he finished Haru struck again, but Kazuma was ready, knocking his left leg off the ground while his right leg was in mid-air. The group of nine year olds stared in awe as their Master gracefully brought his leg to his person, standing up right. "And that children is teaching a stubborn, grown man his place,"

Haru got up quickly with a smirk, rolling his eyes. "Thank you, Master, for the lesson in humility," he said with a bow, Kazuma did the same.

He turned and winked to his students, "I don't think that will be his only one," the group laughed. "All right, well, now it is time for Hatsuharu to take over in your katas. Please behave," he walked back into the dojo and into the kitchen where Hana was preparing the tea.

As he sat down at the small table with a sigh, Hanajima looked over to him, "What's wrong?" she asked in her monotone voice. She knew exactly what was wrong, but she still asked. Surprisingly, though, he ignored her question.

"When is Tohru coming?" he asked instead. She calmly raised a delicate eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

"Soon, I will not be joining you though,"

"Oh?"

"I have a doctor's appointment to attend and Megumi also requires a check-up," she looked up from serving the tea, "So I thought I'd take him. Please give Tohru my regards," she gave a small smile, "Try not to upset her."

He nodded, "Please tell Kunimitsu to help Hatsuharu. I believe that that class is a little more rowdy than I had expected," he said as he heard a loud yell from outside.

Hana nodded and wiped her hands, as she walked past him she let her hand rest on his shoulder and leaned down to lightly kiss his cheek in good-bye.

Just about ten minutes later, Tohru knocked politely and when he opened the door, she smiled brightly and bowed low, "Kazuma-san, it is very nice to see you again!"

He smiled and gestured for her to enter, "And nice to see you as well. Hanajima needed to leave, is that alright?"

"Of course! Actually she told me she wouldn't be here, so I was expecting it," she explained as she removed her coat and scarf, hanging them to warm. She turned and smiled, "So how have you been?"

"Pretty… well," he smiled tightly and they shared the same look. Kyo always had assisted him with his classes especially with the more aggressive students. Now that he wasn't here it wasn't the same. This was also some of the times Kyo was able to talk to Kazuma, about anything really, the bonding between a father and a son.

"I know what you mean," she said softly, then recalling the words spoken to her by Hatori said, "It is hard, but it will pass, one way or another."

"Of course," he agreed.

As they talked, though, he tried to ignore the feeling that she was hiding something. She wouldn't meet his eyes, and she would grip her hands tightly at something he would say. As their conversation drew to an end he placed a hand on her clasped ones and looked at her gently.

"Tohru, are you not telling me something?"

She jumped as if stung and she lowered her eyes, "There is, but please believe me when I tell you it's not really the time or place to tell you," she replied truthfully.

He nodded, trying to understand, but when Rin came home and both girls shared a knowing glance he realized he really didn't.

* * *

><p>Kyo picked up the note with shaking hands. Okay, this is definitely not a dream, or a day-dream, or a hallucination. This was really happening. Just as he turned his fingers to open it a clang sounded and he pushed it into his yukata, sitting crisscrossed, his back towards the window and closed his eyes, as if in meditation. He realized, though, that the door had not been opened or shut again. Opening his eyes, he expected to see one of the maids, busying herself with the rare cleaning they did, but he looked and no one was there.<p>

He turned around shrugging, his fingers dancing up his stomach to reach for the note. But just before he was able to lift his arm he felt a slight _swoosh_ of fabric on the floor and felt as if someone was staring. He turned again.

"Akito,"

* * *

><p>Akito watched as Kyo turned, half expecting him to hiss and growl like the animal he was, and half expecting him to cower. He did neither. Simply raised his calm eyes up towards her face and whispered a strangled word.<p>

"Akito,"

It irritated her.

She smirked and cleared her throat without making a noise. Pushing off the wall, she began to circle him her eyes never leaving his. She turned suddenly towards the window and slid her fingers against the bars. "So how have you been, my little monster?" she asked simply as if she were talking about the small snowflakes that were beginning to fall.

Kyo really didn't know how to answer so he managed, "Fine, thanks,"

"It's a shame," she continued as if she hadn't heard him. "That winter is coming," she looked at him with waiting eyes.

"Why is that?" he supplied.

She smirked and began to walk towards the hidden door, her frame covering the space where she smoothly undid the hidden lock. "Because my dear monster. Winter is when _everything _is turned into frost. The beauty melts away and harsh reality sets in… that the world is not always what it seems to be. Rather it is cold and heartless,"

Kyo raised shaky eyelids towards her (or rather him as he didn't know the truth) disappearing figure as the door clanged into place. He tried to tell himself that what she said were lies and that she was only trying to scare him into a sort of depression, but he couldn't. Her vicious, silky whispers from the previous month and from only a few minutes ago plagued him as he slowly dropped his shoulders and eventually fell into the fetal position, forgetting all about the precious paper hidden beneath his collar bone; right over his heart.

* * *

><p>Hatori raised his eyes as Akito stepped out. Very surprised that he had not heard yelling, or that Akito did not come out with blood on her nails, or even how little time she'd spent in the little room. He waited as she slipped on her shoes and began to walk towards the estate without a single glance towards him. All thoughts vanished, though, as his blood went cold from the single mutter he caught that was obviously not meant for his ears.<p>

"Now what to do about that girl…"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry if I'm making it sound like Kyo is a sort of wimp in a sense that Akito overpowers his feelings. I really wanted to bring out that even though his love for Tohru is tremendous, he's not that strong _yet. _Also, let's just say Kazuma's dojo and house are connected. Sorry it's just harder to place together without confusing you as to where he is.

Shout out to my reviewers! *Sniff Sniff* you guys are AWESOME! Seriously, I mean I don't expect like 1k+ reviews, but 16 is a lot FOR ME, so thank you so much!

Okay, well I'm leaving for New York tomorrow! WHOOOO! Wish me the best to finding out my inner drama person... thing. LOL. Love you guys!

-Indie


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Secrets - Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Tohru sat still, cross legged outside. The blanket she was seated on began to flap with the breeze and she tucked the fluttering locks of hair behind her ear. Akito had left her alone since <em>that <em>night, yet… he wanted to see her? She shook her head softly. It might not make sense at first, but when you thought about it, it really did. She found out about Akito's visit to Kyo through a short and messy scrawled note. It had been two weeks since then and not one other note had been sent or received. There was too much at risk for that little love secret.

It seemed like everything she had & cherished was taken away from her. First, her mother, then her grandfather about a year after graduation, and now… Kyo. She wasn't going to let this get her down, though! She couldn't… She'd thought about it several times before, but that's one thing she had kept; her thoughts, memories. Though Akito had practically forbade for either of the two to erase their memories, Hatori had privately made the offer though he hated going through the experience. She had bluntly refused.

"_- I could take away even the name 'Sohma', Tohru," he continued as if she hadn't spoken, "You could go to another city, start a new life, we-I have connections."_

_Tohru shook her head vigorously, tears still flowing freely as she thought about the happenings of the night before. "No Hatori-san… Although this has been very hard, I want to stay with my memories. I-I love Kyo, and I would always want to remember him and our time together. Hatori-san… I thank you for offering," she smiled softly. "But no thank you," _

_Hatori nodded numbly, and that was that._

* * *

><p>Rin rubbed her arms at the coldness of the house as she picked her way through the piles of clothes and mess. "Haru… what…? What are you doing?" she asked.<p>

"Huh? Oh hello Rin," he turned back to the closet then did a double take. "Wait, what are you doing here… during the day?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"Relax Haru… you know I'm not careless," she replied softly, keeping her gaze to the wall so as not to meet his searching one. "So what is with all this?" she tried again with a nod of her head.

He eyed her for a moment before replying. "Uh, I'm looking for Momiji's Gameboy; he left it here last time he came. He's at Hatoris, something about a fever," he replied in his usual monotone voice. She nodded and sat down on his bed. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked standing up to move closer to her.

Rin knew that if she looked up at him his steel, gray eyes would be full of trust. She always felt a sense of security when she was with him. Free to be who she was and to say what she wanted to say. And that's why she was afraid; afraid to look up at him, to confide in him… but isn't that why she'd come?

So she did. She looked up at him and found her eyes beginning to pool with… unshed tears? She tried to blink them back, but it was too late, they were already cascading down her cheeks, and he was next to her in a heartbeat, gathering her in his arms. She shook her head and untangled herself before she could loose herself, she made her face blank the way Shigure had taught her to.

Standing up she cleared her throat, attempting to pace, but never succeeding as Haru's contents were spilled on the floor. Instead, she headed for his desk and sat on his swivel chair, embarrassed she had opened up enough to cry.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked walking around his bed so he sat on the other side facing her.

She fingered her sketchbook that lay open amidst the scattered papers and books. Hesitantly, she looked up… and suddenly lost the ability to hold everything trapped in her mind. "Because, because they remind me of me and you!"

He nodded remembering their conversation a few nights ago, but she kept talking. "This stupid curse keeping them apart, the fact is they're much worse off! Tohru being a… an outsider for one, and Kyo for being the friggin' cat! I mean Haru! It's not fair!" She stood suddenly, clutching the edge of the desk, trying to fight the swirl of emotions fluttering in her chest, in her mind where logic supposedly reigned. She could not, however, fight the tears. Traitor tears.

Haru stood slowly, not wanting her to draw back in. She began walking backwards, her eyes unseeing distant, as if the only thing she could see was the inside of her head. She blinked when she suddenly found contact with the cold wall, and he placed both arms around her shaking frame in an embrace. Her sobs were small, quiet, and he had to remind himself that she had been used to crying by herself as a child, so he rubbed her back and shoulders trying to make soothing sounds.

They sank to the floor together and he pulled her into his lap. They stayed like that until she stopped and he could feel her skin becoming heated against his neck. Looking down he noticed with amusement that she was blushing and he inwardly smirked. With a peek up at him, she immediately turned her head away and fought to keep the scarlet on her neck and cheeks to a minimum.

"T-thanks," she managed to stutter out and moved to get up, but he held her down, and bent his head to her jaw where he placed loving kisses down to her neck. Not wanting to give in to looking helpless, she again tried to move, but he wouldn't budge, and she could feel his teeth against her neck as he smiled. He began to nibble her pulse point and she gasped involuntarily. Pleased that she responded, her moved up to her mouth where he placed a sweet, chaste kiss. Quickly, though, she ran her tongue against his lower lip and he obliged happily, opening his mouth and groaning as she fought for the upper hand.

The moment ended all too quickly, though, when the familiar sound of keys and a door opening reached the highly-trained ears of the couple. Voices began to come closer and he moved to his desk chair quietly while Rin began to move expertly towards the messy closet to hide behind his long, white, leather jacket, trying not to step on the mess as she did so. Haru opened a random school – book on his desk and flipped through the pages with a look of seriousness on his face just as the door opened.

"Hatsuharu, dear, your father—"his mother stopped short at seeing the mess he had made earlier. What happened in here?" she demanded. Hatsuharu didn't blame her for being upset, he was a naturally clean boy and if there was a mess in his room that had to mean something.

"Spring Cleaning," he responded automatically and cursed himself for lying to her. Surely he could've told her he was doing a favor towards Momiji?

A look of doubt crossed her features, but he just said, "Getting ahead," as if that was all the explanation she needed.

"And why haven't you cleaned it up?"

"Uh—I got bored… thought I'd finish up my-"he looked down at the book, "Pre-Cal assignment,"

"It's the weekend," she countered.

"Getting ahead… I'm always one step ahead of you, mother," he watched as bewilderment flashed in her eyes until she shook her head in remembrance of why she came in here in the first place. "Anyway, your father and I are having dinner with one of his clients out of town. We won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Please behave," she added in admonition.

Haru put down his book carefully to stand and make his way to the door where she was standing. "Yes Mother," he said with a small smile as he leaned down, carefully to kiss her cheek. He gave her a tired, but sad smile, and after a brief touch to his arm, she left without a word.

Closing the door softly, he turned around and saw Rin moving towards the door, too. In an instant, he cupped her cheeks and hugged her close to him. "Come back tonight?" he murmured.

She kissed him.

* * *

><p>AN: ::Covers Face:: Okay... please don't hit me! I'm sorry, I really am! It's just been soooo busy. I need feedback, though! Do you guys like the pace that it's going so far or "nah"? I'm also thinking of doing a oneshot, but not sure. Requests? I'm looking into doing either Fruits Basket, Clannad or Ouran High School Host Club. Please tell me!

Okay, okay, just... not in the face! Please just not in the face!

Please Review!

- Indie (^_~)


	10. Chapter 10 - A New Arrangement!

_A/N: Okay, before you read the chapter, read this A/N. I know it may seem a little rushed and incoherent, but this is a very important chapter that I really hate considering it was very hard to write, put into words, etc.,. Read on, but, no flames please? Next chapter is going to be better, I'm _thinking_ of letting Tohru and Kyo see each other, not so sure. _

_I want this story to be 20 chapters, maybe 22, or less. So as this is the half point, I want to give a shout out to all my reviewers! You guys seriously brought me to friggin' tears ::blows nose:: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I know 22 Reviews may not seem like a lot, but considering this was my first . and stuff, it means a lot! Here's who I have to thank:_

_**James Birdsong - **I don't know who he is as he does not have an account (that I know of), but if you're reading thanks so much for being my first review, I was so happy!  
><em>

_**marauderluverz**_

_**Xrainbowninjax**_

_**Guest**_

_**DaySky**_

_**Kyoru3**_

_**KyoLover1994**_

_**I Still Believe In **_**_Heroes_**

**_Mega Fan_**

**_Aiko Tora Sohma _**

**_Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina_**

**_hi_**

**_sparklybutterfly42 - _**_Special Thanks for responding immediately when I posted chapter 9 and for reading my Ouran fanfic! I really liked your review there, too! 3_

**_NekoSkittles_**

**_funbunny99_**

**_Jayfeather22_**

_Thank you so much you guys! Okay on to the chapter! _

_P.S. Don't forget to read the A/N at the end! ^_^_

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Love Secrets - Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Akito sat and thought… how was she to get back at that stupid Tohru Honda? She always had a plan. She always had a way to be sure that she got what she wanted. The very thought, the knowing of the fact, that she had no idea what to do was very frustrating in itself. Sure she had already made arrangements to see the Honda girl this Thursday, but… just what to do? Threaten? No, she always did that. She couldn't possibly hurt her, she wasn't family and even if she did, it wouldn't get her point across. She wanted her to suffer; even more than now, she wanted her to not be able to move on without having to think of the name Sohma.<p>

She sighed and turned towards the window overlooking the courtyard of the Sohma Estate. Maids and gardeners scurried to sweep and clean the area of fallen snow and dead leaves. The door opened softly, and the soft footfalls of steps sounded throughout the room until they came to a stop. She could practically hear Kureno bow as he asked if he could do or get anything for her.

"A cup of green tea will be fine," she answered as if bored.

"Of course. Thank you Akito," and with that he turned and softly shut the door behind him. She turned quickly towards the door… Wasn't he? Yes… he reminded her of that stupid girl; the stupid mannerisms and politeness, the obedience and loyalty. Fighting the sudden rage in her chest, she stopped to contemplate. Kureno would never leave her side… could she do the same to the girl? Having Tohru beside her, having Tohru accompany her to her visits to the monster, living _here_… a small smile fixated itself on her lips… brilliant.

"Akito wants to see me today," Tohru called softly.

"Ah, yes, I believe he mentioned it to me on Tuesday," Shigure replied with a cautious glance over the News Paper.

"Hmnnnn," she merely hummed, placing the tea in front of him and going into the kitchen to retrieve the lunch plates. "I-" she stopped herself and scrunched up her nose in thought.

"How do you feel about this?" he asked as she sat down.

She peeked at him from under her bangs and unconsciously began to finger the Promise Ring on her left hand. "I really don't know what to think… I-I won't lie and say I'm not frightened, because I really am, but… I do wonder what he may do or say," she said looking down into her tea.

"Well," he sighed and folded the paper to sit beside him. "I can tell you this… be careful. I'm not allowed to go with you, but Ha-san will be there. You always have a choice," he said seriously, and she looked at him, confused at his unusual choice of words.

"Do you realize what I'm offering or do I have to say it slowly?" Akito asked from his seat by the window.

"Y-yes, I do understand your proposition," Tohru replied shakily.

"Then make your choice," his words hung in the air, limp, as if she hadn't heard them yet. What would she do?

"The agreement is to move to the main house and act as your personal attendant besides Kureno-san," she repeated to herself. "I-I agree," she stuttered slowly.

Besides her, Hatori stirred and beneath the shadow of his hair he stared at her incredulously. Kureno stared shyly at her from the other side of the room.

"Excellent," Akito said simply.

"What?!" Rin screeched into the phone. "What do you mean?!" she asked, already grabbing her coat and purse to walk out the door. Haru looked up at her from his seat at his desk, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Don't move until I get there, damnit Tohru!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, getting his coat as well.

Letting out a long sigh, Rin turned to him then began walking briskly towards the door. "Tohru's moving to the main house."

"Tohru…" Shigure started from the doorway of her bedroom.

"It's okay Shigure, I know what you're thinking… but I have a good feeling about this!" she said optimistically.

Shigure sighed mentally, wondering how in the world Hatori had allowed her to agree to this. This is why he wanted to go with her. He had had a bad feeling about their meeting when he had visited Akito earlier, but he hadn't thought _this_ was what she had been planning. "But Tohru," he whined, "Who will take care of me?!"

Tohru stopped in taking her clothes out of drawers and her eyes grew wide in realization. "Oh no! I didn't think about that! I'm such a horrible person, I can't believe I didn't think about that! You're right Shigure, I-I can't leave you!" she said in panic.

He laughed and she looked up at him confused. "It's alright Tohru, I'll just call for someone at the main house to come and clean once a week. And I can always make onigiri, right?"

She bit on her bottom lip, hesitant. "Well… if you're sure…"

"Of course I am. Now finish packing, Akito does not like to be kept waiting. And Tohru, always remember what I told you before," he called out over his shoulder as he walked out.

"I can't believe you," Rin started furiously. "How can you be so careless? Don't you see? He's only playing with you to hurt you!"

"I-I don't know what to do anymore, Rin… I," she furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "When he proposed the idea, I knew it wasn't with good intention, but for some reason… ? I felt like this was for the best. I felt like this was my chance."

"Chance for what?!"

"I don't know… it's hard to explain. I felt like this is what I needed."

Rin sighed, her breath like a cloud in the cold air as they waited for the car to pick the brunette up. She turned to Haru who had been standing a few feet away with a lazy look in his eye, and closing her eyes, wondered if this really was for the better. It couldn't be, but yet isn't that how stubborn she had been when she left him?

Opening her eyes, she looked down at the bright blue eyes of her beloved friend. "I support you with this, only because the decision has already been made… but next time, you better talk to me first. I mean it! You can't always make your own decisions!"

Tohru smiled softly at the obvious concern her friend expressed and nodded hugely. "I will, don't worry! And if Hana and Uo ask… just tell them… just let me tell them, okay?"

At that moment a black car pulled up and Hatori climbed out of the driver seat wearily. "Are you ready, Tohru?" he asked as he came around for her bags.

"Oh yes, thank you so much Hatori-san!"

"Ha-san… please take care… of her." Shigure said slowly, his gray eyes clouded in concern.

"Please, it is not as if you won't be going to the main house more regularly now that this has happened, but yes, she will be fine, I will make sure of it."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I posted a poll on my Bio page, please check it out, it is life or death! J/K. SL and MD&OD were just... depressing, I hadn't really thought out the plots and I have them on Hiatus soooo... yeah. Anyway, I have a lot of ONESHOTS out, check them out, the one that is liked the most is the one that I will work on after I finish Love Secrets. Only thing is... I need you guys to tell me... do you want me to go along with this PLAN OF EVIL or finish the stories? It's up to you, I only want your happiness, lol. _

_Well, thanks so much guys! I luz juuu! Please Review! 8DDDDD_

_- Indie (^_~) :::Huggziez:::_


	11. Chapter 11 - Akito's Secrets

**Love Secrets **

**Chapter 11 - Akito's Secrets**

Five days. For five days Akito had not talked to her, or even seen her since her arrival and, to say the least, the anxiety had been eating her up from the inside. She had been shown to her room by one of the maids, which is where she sat now, staring out the fairly sized window, wondering what was to happen next. Her room was about the same size as her room back at Shigure's house. The room closely resembled a standard hotel room. She'd only seen it once for herself when they'd been able to accompany Shigure on one of his business trips. She had a queen sized bed, a small dresser, a couple of arm chairs, a small closet and an adjoining rest room. Everything was either beige or white with only one pillow that seemed to bring a little color in the room. But Tohru didn't care about that; rather she was worried about her decision. Had she made the right choice?

She'd already unpacked and had gotten the tour of the estate twice, along with a chart to make sure she never got lost. She'd spent most of her time in the kitchen and in the garden outside of her rooms. She wondered if she should call someone, just to hear a familiar voice. As she got up she caught sight of herself in the dresser mirror. Her hair was loose; her bangs were longer, brushing her eyelashes slightly and she no longer wore bows. Her deep, aqua-blue eyes were drained of their usual cheerfulness and there light purple circles beneath her eyes. She wore a fitted, white, button down shirt and gray suit pants. When she blinked, she shook her head wondering if that was really Tohru Honda in the mirror, staring at her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she fumbled for words. "C-come in," she stuttered.

The door opened and a man with auburn colored hair and brown eyes stepped into the room. He bowed and cleared his throat. "Miss Honda, I believe we've met before, but my name is Sohma Kureno. I am Akito-san's constant companion."

She bowed as well. "Hello Sohma-san."

"Akito has left for a doctor's appointment with Hatori-san. Would you please accompany me on a walk through the gardens? There is much we need to discuss."

She nodded mutely and reached for her jacket. As they moved through the halls, towards the outer courtyard, she peeked at him from the corner of her eye. His profile was beautiful, of course, as every other Sohma she'd met, but she noticed the unnatural beauty; the beauty that only comes from being a member of the zodiac curse. Kureno was cursed with the spirit of the bird, the rooster. She wondered what it felt like to fly and feel free.

They walked outside, and she thought about his silence. Maybe he wanted to talk to her once they were already a ways from the main house. Pigeons cooed on the ground, hopping around, pecking their beaks against the pavement for fallen seeds of the sort. As they neared, they flew off suddenly and she gasped in surprise.

"Kureno-san, the birds, the birds… They all flew away, from you? But Kureno-san… you're the one possessed by the bird so… the spirit's type, those animals," she babbled, eyes wide. She had brief flashbacks of conversations she'd had with Kyo and Yuki, about how their cursed forms animal would come to them naturally. "Wh-… What?"

She looked up at him, his eyes looking down at her with a form of sadness. He turned to face her and held her hand, pulling her towards him and immediately her mind screamed for her to move out of the way or else he would transform. He was a male, she a female, he would transform as soon as their chests touched, so - what…?

He wrapped his arms around her and she was surrounded in his warmth. She waited for the familiar _POP_, but it never came. Her eyes widened in realization.

"I am… different now," he said softly into her hair. "I don't transform. My curse has been… lifted."

She gasped and clutched the sleeve of his jacket. "It happened when I was just a little bit younger than you. So that's why I am no longer one of them."

She had flashbacks of all the times she'd spoken to Yuki and Kyo about Kureno, how they had said they couldn't see him as one of them, how he didn't interact with the other cursed members.

"I can't… I can't… fly anymore," he said distantly.

She looked up at him suddenly, his eyes still looking ahead, but she didn't care; she wanted to know. "Why…?" she demanded. "How was the curse…?!"

"I don't know," he said numbly. "Even for me, it was a sudden thing. Without any warning signs, one day the curse was just… gone. All of a sudden, it felt like my vision had cleared. Inside of me, there was no one but me. The spirit that restricted me was gone. The sky was blue. When I thought about how I wouldn't be able to fly in that sky anymore, I was sad, but happy at the same time. I was happy…"

He looked down at her once more, and released his hold. She was still close enough to feel the heat radiating off of his body, but she looked up at him in question. "Bu… But, even now, the others think that you are the bird. And… you're also, even now, still by Akito's side. Kureno-san," her eyes watered. "Are you still held… still held captive by something… ?!" her hopes seemed to shatter as she said those words, the hope of breaking the curse.

"I will, as you've seen, always stay by Akito's side. Even though I am free…" his eyes watered and she reached up a hand to stroke his cheek in comfort. He leaned into her touch, because for the first time, he wasn't the one giving himself to comfort someone, instead he was finally able to act the way a human being should. "I just—just couldn't push Akito away… For Akito, the bonds we share are _everything. _Without the juunishi, god has no foundation. S-so I swore on that day… the day the curse was lifted, I swore that I'd stay by Akito's side. Because… if that's what it takes for that child to go on without crying, I will deceive the others, and I will keep living as if possessed by the bird. If that's what it takes for that child to not weep. I just couldn't turn away… The curse was definitely lifted, but even if I felt that those chains had become nothing… I couldn't leave. I swore… I swore to stay by that child's side, until the day that that child doesn't need me anymore, that practically broken, weeping child who clung to me… I said, 'For the sake of this girl, I will go on living… weaker than any other, more fragile than anyone else, more cowardly for her sake. For the sake of that sad girl."

Tohru took a startled step back and her hand flew to her mouth. "That girl…? Akito-san… is…! A… girl…?!"

He looked at her surprised reaction, her teal eyes deepening with understanding. "This isn't a joke is it?"

"It's true," he breathed. "There are many secrets within the Sohma family. But within all of those the biggest-"

"B… but, Akito-san acts like a man would-"

"So that the other juunishi don't find out that she's a girl," he finished. "She has to… When Akito was born, from that day on, she was raised _as a boy. That _person decided it."

"… That person…?" she asked in confusion.

"Hmnnn…" he nodded. "I believe that you have seen her once before. That person is a bit ill in her body and mind. There are many things Akito holds in her heart, but even now for Akito, that one person, _Sohma Ren, _Akito's mother…Ren-san made the decision to raise her daughter a boy on her own. The real reasons for that, neither Akito nor Ren-san talk about. But there is one thing I know for certain… the two despise each other."

She couldn't imagine that at first. She could _never _hate her mother, but when she thought about it, Akito was someone very sad and maybe she could hate her mother. He sighed and turned away before speaking again. "Ren-san said that the bond between Akito and the juunishi aren't right. That those ties are unnatural and not the _real thing_. So… since Akito is bound by them, Ren-san can't stand her. I remember that day, that day, on the morning of the day that Ren-san became pregnant with Akito, I woke up crying. Shigure-niisan, Hatori-niisan, and Ayame-niisan, too. Ritsu… was too young to fully understand, it seems. The only people in the juunishi who know that Akito's a girl are those three and myself. The four of us saw the same dream. In the dream, a still transparent Akito appeared and told us, _"Soon we'll finally be able to meet." _So then just as we were, we went to Ren-san, who didn't even know she was pregnant yet, and continued to cry. _"We've been waiting, we've been waiting," _we said. From the bottom of our hearts, feelings that we didn't even know that we had welled up, and it wasn't like it was us that was crying out; it was the spirit's voice. It was the other existence that was living inside us… the spirits blood. Whatever renewed sense of self we had, the spirits blood would still reproach us: _Don't betray Akito," _he clutched a hand to his chest. "If the curse wasn't lifted… and I could look at it… I would also think the bonds are unnatural, like what Ren-san said," he looked at her tear-stricken face and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I've said so much, I've made you confused… but while Akito may be capable of hurting others easily, I wanted you to know that Akito has been abused herself and is hurting. I wanted you to know just a bit of why I can't leave her. I'm sorry," he leaned in closer his breath fanning her cheeks, stained with her tears. "All I do is hurt others… but even so… this is the path I have chosen of my own free will. You too… you have chosen a path similar to mine and I admire your love for Kyo-san… the way you give yourself freely. I do warn you, it may not be easy, and just because you are here, does not mean you will see him, it does not mean you will find the cure to this curse… there is none, it is a mystery."

She nodded in understanding and he wrapped an arm about her waist and lifted her up. "Wha-?"

He merely tucked her still grieving face between his neck and chin and began to walk towards her rooms silently and all she could think was how now there were more secrets.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since then, and Tohru had become as efficient as Kureno in caring for the young goddess. Time was passing, though, and Akito got weaker with every second.<p>

Akito coughed delicately, her body shaking as if she were to break within herself. "Kureno… I'm cold…" she said hoarsely. Kureno reached for the door of the nearby linin closet in the room to grab another blanket. He placed it carefully on the younger girl stroking her cheek when he was done. She looped her arms around his neck and leaned into his warm embrace. Tohru looked down, looking away at the intimate moment. She looked up when she heard the soft rustle of fabric to see Kureno quietly making his way towards her. Akito slept soundly, snuggled between the soft fabrics of the many blankets surrounding her form. They stepped out of the room and he looked down at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Akito… seems to be getting sicker every day. I know it's because of the curse… but it's still so sad."

He nodded but said no more. They'd had several conversations about this subject, but her kindness never faltered. "Has Hatori come yet, that you know of?"

She shook her head no and he sighed softly. Hatori had been out of town when Akito had fallen sick again. It was only for the afternoon, but his flight had been delayed. He was supposed to be here by now. "If only… if only her curse would lift like yours had Kureno… she wouldn't be in so much pain."

"The bonds are getting weaker, but they haven't broken yet as mine have… we can only hope Tohru," he offered her his arm and he led her towards her rooms. "I'll have a servant inform you when Hatori has arrived… I will stay with Akito until then."

She nodded and shut her door softly, moving towards the armchair by the window silently. She picked up her brush on the side table and began to absently brush her hair. She wondered when was the last time she'd seen anyone aside from Hatori, Shigure, Kureno and Akito. She dearly missed Yuki and Rin especially. Their comforting words were always a pillar to her emotional walls. Her thoughts never wavered from her most beloved Sohma. Kyo. How she longed to receive a word of information from him. How she longed to embrace him for just those few seconds before he transformed into his cat form. She closed her eyes and dreamed of his voice of his face. It was getting harder and harder to remember, but when that happened, when she got too frustrated with her memory she would take out a photo of him and her. Kyo had smiled, his arm looped loosely around her neck, her own face had expanded into fits of laughter and merriment, but when you looked into both their eyes, you could see just a smidge of sadness, fear of what was to come, fear of losing the other one, their other half. She flipped open her Notebook and slid out the photo, smiling when she saw his smile and the softness in his facial expressions. His bright orange hair had darkened a bit to almost a reddish color. She swept her fingers across his face and sighed sadly. She had learned to accept that as long as the curse was there, there was no way out. Of course, though, that had not stopped her from believing that the curse could be lifted. Kureno's was and that could not have been a fluke. There had to be a reason. Whether it was because the bonds were growing weaker, or because of something else, there was a reason and she was going to find the most precious secret of them all; the secret to lifting the curse.

* * *

><p>Tohru woke up to the knocking on her door. She hurriedly fixed her bearings before opening the door. Nodding to the maid, she made her way to Akito's bed chambers and was faced with Kureno and Hatori.<p>

"Hatori-san," she greeted bowing deeply.

"Tohru. I've checked Akito. She seems to be doing much better after her rest."

"Thank goodness, I was so worried."

He smiled softly at her kindness for Akito. Although Akito had never done anything but hurt and plague the girl with horrible memories and nightmares, she still found it in her heart to be incredibly caring towards the goddess.

Kureno yawned politely, looking away with a blush when he realized he'd attracted the stares of the doctor and the girl.

"Oh Kureno, I'm so sorry. Why don't you rest? I'll stay with Akito for the remainder of the night."

He nodded and ruffled her hair affectionately before turning to walk towards his room. "Hatori-san, is there anything else I can do?"

He shook his head, but when his eyes found hers it was filled with another type of concern; concern for her. "How have you been?" he asked softly.

"I'm okay," she answered truthfully. "I won't give up Hatori. Things are going to change, I can feel it, but for now things are this way. Hatori… do you believe what Shigure says is true? That soon the curse will break freeing the juunishi and Akito from these bonds?"

"I've never seen it happen before, Tohru. I do believe that the bonds are weaker than ever, but we just don't know."

She nodded and touched his arm in parting. "I'll see you later Hatori," she murmured before opening the screen door to Akito's room and letting herself in.

* * *

><p>AN: ::BLUSH:: Sorry... the thing is I kind of lost inspiration for a while. Like I love this story, don't get me wrong, the thing is this chapter was supposed to be about many of the secrets surrounding Akito personally. Next chapter will include more Kyo and Rin if that's what you guys want! _

Just to clear things up:

1) As you saw from this chapter, Akito being a girl and Kureno having the curse lifted was news to Tohru. Actually the conversation Tohru and Kureno have is word-for-word the conversation they have in the manga. The only things that are different is the way it happened, (Tohru was at the main house anticipating the conversation while in the manga his presence is a total surprise), he doesn't mention Arisa here, in other words, they have not met yet! I have plans of them meeting later on, and don't worry, Tohru isn't thinking about Kureno in that way. Kureno doesn't leave her there like he does in the manga, instead he comforts her. I mainly wrote this in, because Kureno's explanation of things is very well worded and because several people have not read the manga, so I thought it was appropriate.

2) Hatsuharu does not know that Akito hurt Rin. All he knows is that she was looking for a way out of the curse, but then she came back to him. In my story, this happens because of Tohru. Akito has not locked up Rin or cut off her hair. I plan to do that (SORRY rIN), just later.

3) Momiji and Hiro's curse has not been lifted yet either.

If you guys have any questions, please feel free to ask! I don't want you guys to become confused!Please Review! Tell me how I did, how can I improve... blah, blah, blah...

P.S. My Ouran Fanfic _You Should Have Lied, _will be finished with epilogue hopefully tomorow, I'm thinking of doing a sequel, but you tell me

Love a duvvss,

Indie...


	12. Chapter 12 - Ren

**Love Secrets**

**Chapter 12: Ren**

* * *

><p>Akito heard the soft sound of footfalls and opened her eyes to see the silhouette of the petite brunette. "Tohru?" she asked in a soft, hoarse voice.<p>

"Hai… Akito I'm here. Do you need something?"

She shook her head mutely, her lips pressed together in order to silence the nagging in her head. She wanted to be angry that that girl was here. She wanted to believe that she despised her as much as she despised _that woman, _but she couldn't. The more time she spent with the girl the more she wanted to be near her. She was so kind to those around her. Though she had never admitted it to anyone, but herself, she did realize why her juunishi seemed drawn to her like moths to a flame. She never made anyone feel unneeded or abandoned, rather she opened her arms wider to embrace more people, and anyone would be lying to themselves if they said that this girl had not touched their lives in one way or another. Though this girl was younger, she felt as if she were a child being cared upon by the Honda girl. She felt reassured and safe that she would never leave her alone.

Of course, she would never say this out loud.

"… Tohru," she whispered her chest heaving with each breath as she used her energy in simply thinking. "Soup, I want soup."

Tohru nodded obediently and called an attendant who immediately flew to the kitchen to retrieve the dish. When it was brought back, she helped her sit up carefully so she could eat. As she ate, Tohru refrained from opening her mouth to ask the multitude of questions within her mind. Akito looked so different from the first time they'd met. Her eyes were hollow; purple rings to compliment the whiteness of her skin. Her once silky black hair had dulled and simply stuck to her forehead and ears without any delicacy.

As she finished, Tohru called in a servant to take the dirty dishes back into the kitchen, then stood to retreat to her seat beside the door, in wait of any assistance Akito would need. Before she moved, however, a weak hand clasped around her arm.

"Stay, please, Tohru… stay."

Said girl blinked in surprised, but nodded and knelt beside Akito's bedside. "Of course Akito-san," she said softly.

Akito nodded and closed her eyes. Why was it so hard? It was so hard to not love this girl, to not feel for this girl. She felt lost. She had called Tohru to live in her estate for one reason and one reason only.

She'd wanted her to suffer.

But then, before she had the chance, she'd become ill. She felt the very life slipping away from her small frame. Everything had changed then. She was scared about her near death. She was sure, though no one talked of it, that she would not live to be twenty-five, but for some reason whenever this girl was before her the way she was now, she felt hope surge in her bosom.

She had no idea why, though, because the very thought made her scoff at her ridiculousness.

But then… why did she feel as if she were the blind one?

* * *

><p>Tohru gazed upon the handwritten note with fondness. She fingered the long strokes of each letter lazily, letting her mind wander to cherished memories and warm smiles. She heard a knock at her door and was instantly knocked out of her world when a jittered servant stumbled through her doorway. She bowed hastily and motioned for the young girl to be quiet.<p>

"Mistress Ren has requested your presence," she whispered.

Tohru's eyes widened in surprise. _Her presence? But why?_ She knew of Ren and Akito's distaste for one another, so should she go see her? Akito was still sick, she wouldn't want to worry the Goddess, so perhaps she shouldn't tell her. Kureno? She should tell him, but not now, maybe afterwards.

As the small servant led her to a woman she'd never met before, she again wondered why her presence was needed or wanted. The servant stopped, bowed, and left, leaving Tohru to enter the room herself.

Opening the door, Tohru bowed nervously at the sight of the older woman. "Ren-san, you wished to see me?"

"Hmnnnn so this is the famous Tohru Honda? How interesting…" she murmured as she rose from her perch by the window. "Come in, don't be shy."

Tohru pressed her lips together in uncertainty, but then, reluctantly nodded, shut the door behind her and knelt near the entrance. "Was there something you needed to speak to me about?" she asked pointedly.

The black-haired beauty cocked an eyebrow, and Tohru was reminded of Rin and her long hair. "Tell me, _Tohru, _as you are not a member of this wretched family, why is it that you are here?"

"The Sohma's are dear friends of mine. I am simply here to offer my loyalty," Tohru responded, her guard put up as soon as she heard the question. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling even being in this woman's presence was endangering to herself and perhaps to those closest to her.

"Is that so? How sad… I was looking for a person who's love was strong enough to want to break that curse… that deadly curse that is so inhumane… after all that person would want to find that secret to breaking said curse, no?"

Tohru's eyes had widened a fraction, and she bit her lip in contemplation. "Yes… a person with a love that strong would want to find the secret to the end the curse…" she agreed simply.

Ren's eyes narrowed. "I expected more… do not think I am stupid. I have heard about your love, how he is held in the CAT ROOM… how Akito has demanded your presence here at the estate. Do you think me a fool!?..-"

Tohru stood and bowed politely. "I'm sorry Ren-san, but I must be going. Have a wonderful evening," and with that she left a shocked woman in her wake.

Tohru ran to her rooms, confused and concerned. She knew how to break the curse!? How? As she thought, she deemed it only natural for the woman to know, as she was, of course, Akito's mother and wife to the previous Juunishi god. She slumped into her desk chair and wondered why it seemed doubtful. She _did _love Kyo, she wanted him with her, but she knew it couldn't be that simple.

There was a calm knock on her door, and she forced herself to calm her thoughts. "Yes?" she asked as she opened the door. "Shigure!" she exclaimed happily as she realized who it was.

He smiled and let himself into her room. "Tohru, how have you been? I just visited with Akito, she seems well, her feisty attitude is returning."

Tohru smiled as well. "Yes, we had a scare, not even a few days ago, but she's well again. Kureno is with her, right?"

Although the smile stayed pasted onto his face, his eyes turned hard as he answered her, "Yes, yes he is. So I thought I'd come and pay you a visit. Would you like to take a walk?"

She nodded and they stepped out into the gardens behind her room. They stayed silent, but inside of her mind it was anything but quiet. Her doubts and concerns had again risen to the forefront of her mind and she lost herself amidst the waves of uncertainty. Due to her not paying attention, she failed to notice the turn in the path.

"Tohru!" Shigure chided briefly before clasping her hand to bring her form crashing into his, preventing her from walking into one of the trees along the path.

"Ooofff," was all she said before she heard the _poof!_ As the grey smoke cleared, she looked down into the wise eyes of a black dog. "Oh Shigure, I'm so sorry, I should've been paying attention!"

He sighed softly, "That's all right… actually, it's been a while since I last transformed."

Tohru laughed. "Now that I think about it, it's been a while since I've seen anyone transform."

He cocked a head at her in confusion. "Hasn't anyone come to visit you recently?"

She shook her head. "Hatori has said that none are to visit because of Akito's condition. I'm hoping that once she feels a bit better, I'll be able to see the others."

There was another _poof! _And Tohru turned in time to avert her eyes from the naked man. As he dressed, her thoughts again wandered to the very brief meeting she'd had with Ren.

"Alright Tohru, everything is fine now. Now, would you mind telling me why your head seems to be anywhere but here?" he asked as he offered his arm to her as he didn't want her to have another accident.

She blushed and took the offered arm and sighed. "I guess you are the person to tell, so I will tell you," she said glumly, then recounted the happenings of the recent events.

"I understand why you would feel confused, Tohru. But know this: Ren-san, as Kureno has explained, is a bit ill both in body and _mind, _you cannot always trust her."

"But what if she does know?" she protested.

He stopped to face her. "Personally, I do not think that she does, but it is your decision. It sounds as if she were going to say something. I'm glad you left, to think about it, but she will not let you go so easily next time. I don't know what she's thinking, but she obviously wants something."

Tohru nodded mutely and allowed Shigure to lead her back to her room. "Thank you, Shigure-san, I had a wonderful time, and I really appreciate your advice and insight."

"Of course, my little flower! Now, sleep well as Akito will no doubt need you soon."

The two parted ways, but both failed to notice the third party that had been listening into their conversation.

"She knows a way?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hides and ducks a tomato So sorry! I had this chapter ready, but my files totally blacked out, so I had a problem there. I was only able to do OneShots and such since that was easier and SAFER, but I didn't want to risk losing my work again. Thanks so much for your patience! I know it's not that long, but important chapter, as you will see.

Please Review... (Am I staying in character, out of character, like the pace, etc.,.)

Indie...


	13. Chapter 13 - The Free Day

**Love Secrets**

**Chapter 13: The Free Day**

* * *

><p>Kyo leaned his head back against the wall, furrowing his eyebrow in concentration. If he strained his ears and focused, he could hear the light murmuring and moving about of the servants. After a couple of moments, he gave up and sat up to begin his breathing exercises.<p>

As he was, however, he heard a hushed conversation. _Oh, so now after I give up they decide to talk louder?_

Leaning closer to where he figured they were, guessing they were servants from the main house, servants who waited on Akito. But something he heard made him catch his breath.

"_Tohru-chan will need these blankets later. Please make sure she receives them. Akito-san needs his rest." _

"_Yes, of course."_

"_Ah, and also, while I'm away, make sure to wake Kureno-san before noon. Akito-san and Kureno-san will be heading into an appointment at the hospital."_

"_What of Honda-san? Will she be joining them?"_

"_She will not. Please behave yourself, no slacking. If I could I would cancel this business appointment I have, but I've put it off for too long. Good-bye now."_

Kyo's eyes had widened. Tohru… was here? Why would she accompany Akito?

He went to the barred window and hesitated. He had stayed away from those bars because they were constant reminders of his imprisonment, his isolation… his curse. Carefully he went towards them, his face coming into contact with the outside sunlight. Grasping bars beneath his hands, he pressed his face against the cool metal and looked out. He squinted towards the large building not far from where he was. If she was here, would she be staying at the main house? He looked and looked as if he would be able to see her, staying there until the annoyance and frustration was too much to take.

"Gah! Why!? Kami, why?!" he exclaimed. "I haven't heard from her! I don't know what's happened! All because I'm the Cat! Why?! I don't understand! I want her with me! I want to see her! I want to hold her! I want…"

He banged his fist against a bar and winced at the confession he'd never been able to say out loud.

"I want to be free…"

* * *

><p>Rin walked carefully around the main house, wondering where an inconspicuous entrance would be. She found a back door, looking as if it wasn't used much at all. As she walked in quietly, the small voice at the back of her head told her to go back, but she ignored it and continued. She knew where <em>she<em> was kept, she knew everything. _Stupid, gossiping maids._

"Yes... okay," she heard a familiar voice say. She peeked around a corner to find her favorite brunette talking in a hushed tone. She was talking to a man with auburn hair, who was tall. He reminded her of Kyo. He adjusted his stance and this time she could see his face.

Kureno.

She never understood him. He was so aloof and far away from everyone else. Always hovering over Akito's shoulder. And the thing is, she never felt _close _to him. The closeness that only the juunishi share. She never felt that invisible bond connecting their minds. In fact, she usually would have been able to sense when another juunishi was near; like a sixth sense. Strangely, she hadn't, which was part of the reason why she had been so surprised.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and continued to watch the two converse. Tohru smiled softly as Kureno talked, and when it was clear that they were saying their good-byes, Rin was shocked beyond words. Kureno bent down and hugged Tohru, like he was asking for reassurance. Tohru patted and rubbed his back, as if he were a child in need of comfort. When he finally let go, the two walked away from each other, each going in opposite directions.

Rin spluttered in surprise. If that was Kureno... how could he have hugged her without transforming? Had Ren shared that secret with him as well? Her heart was racing and she crouched on the floor to take deep breaths. Usually, she would not have been this shocked, but... anything in regards to breaking the curse, that is what broke her composure.

_Damn it! _

There was no way she would be able to walk around the main house without attracting attention. She cursed herself again. She'd just wait until she'd collected her thoughts with an open mind, then she would come in again.

* * *

><p>Tohru walked back to her rooms in hope of something to do. Today was a free day, she could do whatever she wanted until Akito got back from her appointment. She settled on going for a walk. She slipped on a sweater, as it was cool outside, and walked out of her rooms. She wondered where she would go. She'd already walked in the gardens near her rooms the other day with Shigure, the main garden with Kureno. Those were the only ones she knew of. She shrugged and continued walking. If she got lost, it would be no problem, she had lots of time on her hands. Besides, she had a cell-phone now, she could easily call a maid to come help her back.<p>

She paled and stopped. Oh, but surely, she wouldn't want to inconvenience them, would she? Usually... she would have gone back and settled on reading a book or an old scroll from the old library, or even helped around the kitchen, but today... she felt different. As if something were going to happen.

She walked close to the main house, keeping it in sight, but going towards the back where older trees stood. There was a dirt path with stones along its sides and she wondered who regularly walked along here. She looked up into the cool, gray-blue sky, the birds frolicking in the sky. Before she knew it, her eyes had watered, the tear drops cascading down her cheeks. How long until she could see him? Would it be soon? Would it be never?

She shuddered at the thought.

Her bangs brushed to the side as a nice, cold, breeze blew by. And then she heard a rustle in the nearby brush. She stopped and, ever curious, leaned down to inspect the cause of noise. She nearly stumbled back when a pair of yellow eyes blinked back up at her.

"A-a cat?" she voiced. Another pair of eyes, this time green, joined the first, and Tohru watched, fascinated as they both came out at once, their movements in sync with one another. They slinked around her legs, then continued along the path she'd been following. She followed, amused by the black and white cat and the brown cat who seemed keen on her following them as they turned to make sure she was still there. Her tears had begun to dry, replaced by a feeling of brief joy. Kyo... whenever he was around cats always came, wherever they were.

Her eyes widened in realization. Cats... Kyo?! Her footsteps hurried, becoming frantic until finally, the cats stopped. They'd come to an open clearing, just a ways from the main house, and there stood a wooden house. Bushes all around and ancient trees looming over. A stone path encircled it, and upon noticing the bars that went were a window should have been, she gasped.

The Cats Room.

The place where Kyo was imprisoned. Her beloved. She clutched her promise ring she now wore on a chain around her neck. She surprised herself by not running over and crying tears of joy, of fear. She walked slowly, not really believing what was right in front of her, but believing it. The two cats stayed beside her and patiently walked as she did.

And all she could think was... _Kyo?!_

* * *

><p>AN: Hehehe... cliffie! Yeah I know, I'm bad... Review!

Btw, I've updated Different Opinions and posted two new One Shots entitled, "Reassurance," and "Waiting for You." Check 'em out! XD

-Indie:)


	14. Chapter 14: Reunion

****Love Secrets****

Chapter 14: Reunion

* * *

><p>Kyo studied the wall before him. It was a stone of sorts, and he wondered if he could make a crack. He shook his head, the lack of fresh air was suffocating his senses. He closed his eyes and simply breathed. In truth, he was surprised at how easily the time here passed. He figured it was about 1-3PM in the afternoon right about now. It was nice and quiet outside and a rare small breeze wafted into the small room.<p>

_-Snap-_

His ear twitched at the small sound and he considered turning around to see what was the originator of noise. _"Meow," _he heard. Just a cat. He mentally rolled his eyes in irritation. Stupid cats...

_Meow... meow..._

He breathed in deeply, struggling to ignore the taunting cries of the cats as they no doubt weaved themselves in and out of the room. The freedom they possessed, the freedom they held always made it harder for him to concentrate on not going completely nuts.

_Meoooowwww..._

His eyebrow twitched.

_Meowwwwww..._

He rolled his head and ignored it.

_Mmmmmmeeeooowww-_

His body whipped around and he opened his mouth to say something along the lines of: "Knock it OFF!", but no sound came out. His mouth became dry as he saw something that nearly made his heart stop. He crawled slowly, without thinking, towards the barred window, his eyes transfixed on the figure that stood at the edge of the space. His hand grasped a bar and he hissed lowly at the unintentional contact, but his eyes never strayed from _her._

She moved slowly, two cats beside her, her hand brought up to her chest in a self-protective manner. Several more cats huddled beneath the window and they all looked at him with what seemed to be a smug expression... but he didn't see. He wondered if this was a dream, but thought better of pinching himself to find out.

Because this was the best dream he'd ever had.

He wouldn't ruin it.

Her figure was now close enough so that he could see her features and she stilled. He realized she'd seen him.

They'd seen each other.

He saw her eyes widen and saw her take a hesitant step forward. Then he realized they hadn't talked. "Tohru..." he called softly and lifted a hand towards her, and he felt the cool air that surrounded it. Then, watched as she ran over to him, the wetness in her eyes visable now.

As soon as she came into contact with him, a sudden burst of refreshment washed over him. She was here.

He kissed her cheek, her nose, her forehead, all to the best of his ability through the stupid bars. Her eyes remained opened, transfixed on his, as if not really believing she was here. With him. There was no talk, there was no need, only reunion. Finally, he let his eyes wander to her neck, to the chain that held the ring he'd so lovingly given her.

"I-I can't... I can't believe you're here," he murmured, still dazed, struggling to take in as much of her as he possibly could.

She took his hand and rested her cheek in it. He looked at her as she closed her eyes and leaned against him and noticed the dark rings beneath her eyes, the way her hair was pulled up into a neat bun, her plain clothes.

"Tohru? What are you doing here?" he whispered, afraid of breaking the silence.

She looked back up to him, her bright blue eyes taking his breath away as they seemed to melt his being entirely. "I-I..." she paused as if unsure of what to say, then laced her fingers through his. "I live here at the estate."

"What?" he said before she could continue.

"I take care of Akito, along with Kureno and Hatori," she bit her lip as she saw surprise flash over his features.

"What's wrong with Akito?" he asked.

"Akito has been getting sick," she said carefully.

Kyo wanted to laugh and jump for joy, but as he saw the obvious concern in her eyes, he couldn't bring himself to be happy, but rather to empathize. She had that power, to make you feel things you thought you couldn't and right then he felt sorry for Akito.

He swallowed as that thought left a bitter taste in his mouth and tried to turn the discussion elsewhere. "Have you been sleeping?" he asked, although the answer was obvious.

She opened her mouth as if to say something along the lines of, 'Of course,' but closed it and shook her head 'no' instead. "I can't sleep. I just walk around my room or stay with Akito during the night...I..."

He nodded. He understood, however for him it was the opposite. She was able to think about happy thoughts and memories while she was awake and probably had nightmares when she slept. Whereas, he found solace in his sleep, and faced his nightmares during the day.

She reached through the bars to touch his now shoulder-length hair. Freeing it from the leather band that made him resemble Kazuma, she ran her hands through it. He sighed, sounding like a cat purring and leaned his forehead against the iron bars, no longer hating, but loving them as they let him at least have contact with her. Her hand moved to cup his jaw and he opened his eyes to look at her. She'd never been the one to initiate the kiss, it had always been him as she'd always been too shy. Now, though, she tilted her head to reach between the bars and he leaned down as well, capturing her lips within his, gently letting her lead him. He felt a wetness on his cheek from their tears, and tried his best to embrace her.

He couldn't reach as much as he would've liked, made with what he had.

"Kyo, I...I need to get back," she whispered, knowing she wasn't supposed to be there, but made no move to leave.

His breath caught at the thought of her leaving. "Can you come back later?" he said hoarsely.

She swallowed and wiped her eyes, pressing her lips together in thought "When Kureno stays with Akito tonight, I'll try to come back. I want to say for sure... but I never know. I wish I could do more."

"You've already made my day by letting me see you," he stated wistfully.

She smiled softly and reluctantly pulled away from him, looking over her shoulder at him until she couldn't see him anymore.

Kyo moved away from the barred window and leaned against the opposite wall, closing his eyes, trying to replay what had just happened. It had been a brief meeting, but... He couldn't believe it. It was too surreal, too cliché. He swore, sometimes his life resembled some sort of shojo manga stories those fangirls at school read. He watched as his favorite cat, a tomcat with luxurious brown fur and yellow eyes, slinked in from the bars, its tail flipping in twitches. It sat in front of him, and titled its head, its eyes staring into his, studying him as if trying to figure him out. Kyo's eyebrows furrowed and raised his hand, silently beckoning the cat to come closer, which he obediently did. He rested his palm at the base of the cats skull, their eyes still locked, and when nothing happened after a couple of minutes, sighed and dropped his hand, closing his eyes again.

The cat seemed to make a noise of distaste and Kyo's eyes popped open to stare down at it in question. "Thanks furball..." he said suddenly. Then with more meaning, "Thanks a lot."

The cat nodded, but still stared at him expectantly. He then reached out a hand and scratched under his chin, and then behind his ears. After a moment, the cat stood and walked back towards the bars to slip back out, seemingly in a taunt as he looked back at him.

"You're welcome..." Kyo muttered.

* * *

><p>Tohru dug her hands into her sweater pockets as she walked back to the house. She could hear the voices from within, just murmurs, but still noticeable. Brushing back her bangs, she thought back to what had occurred. She'd avoided thinking about it, afraid she'd hallucinated it. She knew of course, that the Cat Room was located here, close to the main house so as to stay close to the family head, but she'd never imagined being able to see him.<p>

At least not so soon.

She reached the gardens close to her room, but before she could climb up to open her room door, something made her turn.

"Tohru..."

Tohru turned, her eyes finding Rin who eyed her with something she could not place.

Mistrust?

"Rin?" she asked, her voice hollow from being lost in her thoughts previously.

Suddenly, her eyes seemed to cloud with something akin to rage. "How could you? How could you not tell me?"

"What... what are you talking about?" she asked carefully, suddenly aware at the intensity of the air around them.

"Kureno... the curse... you know don't you?" she didn't shout, but her voice resonated disbelief and made Tohru flinch.

"Yes... Kureno told me he no longer possesses the curse of the Bird. I found out soon after I arrived."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" she seethed. "What-how?! Tell me! I need to know! How did he remove the curse? Did Ren tell him?"

Tohru shook her head. "No... he said it was there one day and gone the next. I've been through it and I believe it's just the bonds getting weaker... I'm not sure." She looked up at her friend who looked shaken. "Rin... I'm sorry... I didn't think to tell you since no one really knows, it wasn't my secret to tell," she explained.

Rin looked back up at her skeptically, "Is that all you know?"

Tohru nodded and waited as Rin looked away again.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so upset... I was just shocked and surprised... I didn't stop to breathe."

Tohru smiled reassuringly, "It's alright... I would've been upset, too."

Rin opened her mouth, but never got the chance to say anything because the sound of knocking came in through the inside. Tohru turned, surprised, then turned back towards Rin, except, she was gone. Another knocking resounded and Tohru hurried to open the door.

A servant waited and her head tipped in greeting as she opened the door. "Akito-san has returned."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the... (seven month?) wait... summer, school, winter, writers block... serious problems... and then I was looking back at my older chapter and got scared 'cause I realize that my writing could use some fixing, which, don't worry, I won't do until I finish this story. I intend to finish soon. SERIOUSLY, I don't want this story to turn into a burden!<p>

Anyway, I'd really appreciate a review so I know someone is still reading! Can you please? Again I'm so SO VERY sorry... cookies?

-Indie


End file.
